


Sourwolf

by DreamCreamLou



Series: Sterek One Shots [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nothing good happens to Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamCreamLou/pseuds/DreamCreamLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ah ah ahh wolf boy. Don’t wanna harm you precious little boy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sourwolf

**Author's Note:**

> Just look at the tags...

“Get out of him.” Derek snarled at Stiles, who was standing in front of him with a small smirk.

“Why on earth would I do that? This vessel is so much fun! If I’d known there would be a pack of werewolves with a fragile _human_ as a pet I would have come much sooner!” Stiles, or rather the thing inside of him, laughed and Derek growled, taking a step closer. Stiles raised his hand, and waggled his finger, making a disappointed sound.

“Ah ah ahh wolf boy. Don’t wanna harm you precious little boy.” With a small movement of his hand Derek flew back into a large tree and he bared his teeth in rage, no being able to do anything else. The demon groaned and rubbed its head with an annoyed look. “He is so noisy in here. You should hear him, begging me to let you go, to not harm you. Oh he’s such a loyal little thing isn’t he? Prepared to do anything for you… wish I had a toy like that.”

“Get. Out. Of him.” Derek spat out, words muffled by his fangs and the demon rolled its eyes.

“Or you’ll do what? Kill me? Even if you could you wouldn’t be able to do it, he is far too important to you.” Stiles said with a smile. Then he froze, eyes widening slightly before his smile grew bigger, tilting his head back to let out an amused laugh. “Are you kidding me? Oh my, this is even more entertaining then I’d thought it would be!” it stepped closer, Stiles’ face right in front of him. “He doesn’t know! He hasn’t noticed how you’re deliberately scenting him up, making sure that everybody knows he is yours.”

Derek growled at the demon, who merely smirked, reaching up to caress his face.

“Oh you should see how much that turns him on, all your growling and scowling. He’s imagined you doing so many things to his body it’s almost embarrassing. You, holding him down, fucking him from behind. The idea of you knotting him is one of his favorites, he even asked that stupid friend of his if you dogs have a knot!” it cackled loudly. “And I must say he has quite a vivid imagination-“

“Stop it!” Derek barked out, not wanting Stiles to experience more embarrassment than he already had.

“So demanding.” The demon said with a grin, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. “But I think that is part of the reason why he likes you so much.” He leaned closer, breath mingling with Derek’s. “What is it he calls you?” their lips were almost touching. “Oh that’s right…” then he kissed him hard and controlled, quickly pulling away a bit. “See you around, _Sourwolf._ ”

“No-“ Derek started but before he could finish Stiles was gone and he fell down from the tree, no spell to hold him up.


End file.
